


The Last Unicorns

by Jantique



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Unicorns, crack!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack! Steve and Danny are unicorns on Noah’s Ark. Why there are no unicorns today. A Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be humorous, I swear! ( _sigh_ ) A tiny bit of angst, but mostly romance.

Danny loved to watch Steve as he galloped to the far end of the meadow, his long mane whipping in the wind, his ivory horn glinting in the sun. Steve was the largest and strongest of their breed, and attracted much attention from the females. But Danny wasn’t jealous. He knew that Steve belonged to him.  Unicorns mated for life. Steve was the only one for him and he knew that Steve felt the same.

He was about to join him, when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. It was a human--two humans, in fact. Humans and unicorns got along pretty well together. Sometimes the young female humans fed them carrots or apples and wove flowers into their manes. Steve always preened under the attention, and Danny was fond of the young girls. And who doesn’t like a good rub-down? These were not young females approaching, however, but two adult males. Still, no unicorn had ever come to harm from a human, and Danny had no reason to mistrust them. He waited while they approached.

“Snakes, but I’m tired!”, the first man complained. “You know Father is crazy, don’t you? A Great Flood? A giant boat? Everyone’s laughing about it, calling it ‘Noah’s Ark‘!” He looked up at the cloudless sky. “It doesn’t look like rain to me!”

“Come on, Shem,” the other man urged. “Yes, he’s crazy, but it’s his money, and he’s in charge. Are the unicorns the last of them?”

“Yeah, except for the alligators, and Japheth said he’d take care of those. I admit, the unicorns are pretty things, but why we need alligators I really don’t know!”

"At least Father said we didn't have to take the cockroaches!"

"Huh! _They'll_ survive, come hell or high water!”

“I tell you what,” his brother Ham said. “I personally am dumping the tarantulas overboard, and that’s a promise!” He looked Danny over. “This one’s pretty small, think it’s a female?”

“Yeah, sure,” Shem said wearily, not bothering to check. “Come on, let’s get two of them and GO!”

“Here, girl, here’s a carrot.”

Danny didn’t understand human speech, but he knew all about carrots.  He leaned forward to take the treat. Suddenly the human threw a rope over his head! He tossed his head and kicked his legs, but the rope pulled tighter. He whinnied in alarm. Across the meadow, Steve looked up from the sweet grass he was munching. He would know Danny’s voice anywhere. He raced across the meadow, just as the other human sneaked behind Danny, reached up and grabbed a firm hold of Danny’s horn. Danny stilled immediately. He’d seen other unicorns who had lost their horns, and it wasn’t pretty. Usually they died within a few days. Danny was trembling, not in fear, but in anger. How dare they?! Just wait till Steve got here!

Steve bounded up, blowing air from his nostrils, chest heaving, and took in the situation. He reared back, shaking his powerful hooves with a defiant scream. The human holding the rope dropped it and quickly retreated to a safe distance. But the man holding Danny’s horn did not let go. Instead, he yelled at Steve, and warningly shook Danny’s horn back and forth. Steve dropped down.

Without letting go of Danny, the man swung himself onto Danny’s back. Danny trembled, but didn’t dare try to buck him off.

“Ha! See, Shem?”, the man shouted. “Easy as pie!” He patted Danny’s neck.

“Now how are we going to catch that stallion?” Shem complained. “He’s a big one! I don’t think I can reach his horn.”

“That’s the beauty of it,” Ham laughed. “We don’t need to! He’s obviously the mare’s mate. He’ll go where she goes!”

Shem wasn’t so sure. But he picked up the abandoned rope end and walked ahead, leading Danny in the right direction. Behind, Steve followed quietly, on alert, waiting for his chance.

The men led them down to the river, onto a wooden surface and into something that looked like a wooden human house. But it was big, and it was on the water. They could feel the floor swaying beneath. They were led into a stall. Then the man jumped off Danny’s back, and leaped out, shutting the half-door behind him. It was big enough for both of them, and they were together. That was the only good news. The bad news was, they were shut in, they couldn’t escape, and they were surrounded by all kinds of other animals: horses, donkeys, oxen, cattle. From nearby they could hear the sounds of geese, chickens, all kinds of songbirds. They could smell forest and woodland animals, and hear mighty roars they didn’t recognize, but which instinctively made them tremble. WHAT WAS GOING ON HERE?!

For two days they were given hay and plenty of water to drink. Once a day, their stall was mucked out. Other than that, nothing happened. Then the rain began. They could hear it hit the wood above their heads. It rained and it rained, and it didn’t stop. They could feel the floor moving up and down. It was a little nauseating, but they got used to it. The animals got used to each other’s presence. It rained for a very long time.

Finally, the rain trickled down to a steady drizzle, and one day … there was silence. All the animals whistled, croaked, barked or grunted, wanting to know what was going on. Even the rabbit population (which had grown considerably) thumped their feet loudly.

But what happened was, more of the same, except for the rain.  They stayed in the floating house, still moving on the waves.  This continued for a very long time. Danny and Steve were just glad that they were together. Neither one thought he could have borne it alone.

Finally, when they had almost forgotten the sunny meadow, and life in the stall was all there was, the motion stopped. Everything was still.

After a while, the men came in and started leading animals from their stalls. Finally it was the unicorns’ turn. The men led them outside--Outside!--and let them go. Steve and Danny stared around them. It looked like they were on a mountainside. Nothing looked familiar. They could see lots of lakes below. Steve took one look back and whinnied. Then they took off, running as fast and as far from the men as they could, Steve leading, Danny following, just like always.  They never went back.

As time passed, the level of the lakes receded, and there was new grass to eat. They roamed the fields and played with the other animals. But they never found the sunny meadow where they used to play. And they never found another unicorn. They were the last of their kind. They were never really lonely, because they had each other.

One day many years later, when their white coats were flecked with silver, and their once-shiny horns dull with age, Steve collapsed on a grassy meadow, under a shade tree.  He was breathing heavily. He tried to get up, but his legs failed him. Danny lay down next to him, flank to flank, and put his horn on Steve’s. Steve took one last, shuddering breath, and passed over. Danny just lay there by his mate’s side, and a few minutes later, he passed over, too. Because unicorns mate for life. The last of the unicorns were no more.

But someday, somewhere, in whatever shape or form, they will be reborn, and they will be together again.

END


End file.
